


Children are not Monsters

by Graceful_Storyteller



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Loki's Kids, Loki's not all that bad either, Steve is always the good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He doesn’t need to do this. Nobody would hold it against him if he walked away now. But Steve just can’t stop thinking that the creature is a child and that no matter what it looks like surely its father cares for it? Even if its father is Loki – god of lies and mischief – surely he must want to help his son?</i>
</p>
<p>In which Steve and Loki have a conversation about the trickster's children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children are not Monsters

“Is it that time already?” Loki asks with a crooked grin.

 

Steve shakes his head as he steps towards the reinforced plate-glass that separates him from the trickster.  “This is not an official interrogation.”

 

Loki sighs. “Then I suppose you’re here to carry on my brother’s oh-so-noble attempt to make me see the error of my ways.” He rolls his eyes, as if he finds Thor’s attempts to help him nothing more than a wearying nuisance.

 

“Actually,” Steve says slowly, “I’m here to talk to you about your kids.”

 

Loki’s face instantly goes blank, his eyes zeroing in on Steve. “What about them?” he asks in a cold, clipped tone.

 

Hesitantly, Steve asks, “Are the stories true? Did Odin really steal them away from you?”

 

Loki is silent for a minute, his expression unreadable. “Yes.”

 

Steve nods. “There have been reports of SHIELD ships being attacked by a giant sea monster since your arrest. I’m guessing that’s your son?”

 

“Possibly.”

 

Steve resists the temptation to groan. He doesn’t need to do this. Nobody would hold it against him if he walked away now. Even Thor, who considers himself Loki’s brother, has no great love for his nephew. But Steve just can’t stop thinking that the creature is a child and that no matter what it looks like surely its father cares for it? Even if its father is Loki – god of lies and mischief – surely he must want to help his son? That’s why he’s here; he needs to know if his old-fashioned belief in a loving father still holds true in this day and age.

 

“The Avengers are going to try and contain the creature today. We would appreciate it if you could tell us as much about it as you can. There’s less chance your son will be hurt if we know how to subdue him.”

 

Loki regards him critically for a long moment. “What concern is it of yours if my son is harmed?”

 

“Trust me, this isn’t personal. I just don’t think children should be made to suffer for the sins of their parents. If the creature is sentient and just trying to help its father it shouldn’t be executed because nobody knows what to do with it. I just don’t want this to end in bloodshed if there’s a way to avoid it.”

 

“How noble of you.”

 

Steve notices that there is no bite behind Loki’s words. It’s more of a contemplative acknowledgement than a criticism.

 

With a hiss of frustration Loki averts his gaze. “My son likes the noise Stark insists on blaring from his armour whenever he makes a dramatic entrance. Play him that and he may be inclined to listen to you.”

 

Steve smiles and nods his gratitude. “I’ll inform the others. Hopefully we can negotiate a ceasefire.”

 

The soldier is halfway to the exit when he hears the quiet, “My thanks, Captain.” Steve turns but Loki is not looking at him; his bored gaze is trained upon the supposedly hidden cameras in the corners of his cell. Steve smiles and continues walking, reassured that the future isn’t as hopeless as he feared.  


End file.
